bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drago99/Archive1
This is my archive of May YO!!! I got 2 days to pass Abce2 in edits. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :He told me he wouldn't be here 2day, or 2morrow. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dunno, check out my NEW blog. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wazzup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 13:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) So how is testing going? I haven't been here much due to a project that I have for Social Studies/History... How are you doing? Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! (talk) 14:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Beats Me. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 20:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I have tests starting next week... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! (talk) 22:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for the compliment... Are the tests... hard? Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! (talk) 22:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Uh... *Record Scratch*... I'm in 8th... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! (talk) 22:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, thanks for the advice... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! (talk) 22:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) You should check out the expanded gallery on my User Page. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 02:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm gonna go ta W'al-Mart, I just sa'W a new Toy Story 3 commercial. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :SO, did you stay up????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 21:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm good, to see most of my edits, see the bottom ot my User Page. I also got 5 Bakugan in 2 days. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I also changed my picture. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 03:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I also have 1 on mine. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 04:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) edit Reply http://www.homehardware.ca/Products/index/show/product/I7210691/name/ball_bakugan_boost_astd [2]Abce2|''War. 'War never changes.'' 00:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) edit 'Sup!?!?!?!?!?!?!? HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus edit test test Drago99..All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 02:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) edit Sup-da-Whoop. All ok, for now. Time changes with every second. T.S.∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :HI!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ...a sketch i just imagened: Maxus Helios vs Maxus Drago. M.H.: You cannot defeat me, Dragonoid! M.D.: Oh yes i can! SHOOP-DA-WHOOP! M.H. AAAAHHHH!!!! "The Resistance raise their Bakugan, against the evil forces of, the Vestals." The final phrase is from the classic "Transformers" song. T.S.∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice sig! I made myself a other sig earlier today, only to congrat Abce2 and Recgameboy on their 9000 edits, then changed it back. It was: '''Mind Crush! In Stereo! ...non sarcastic. T.S.∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:58, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm bored, and Monarus' Gate Card is weak. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Worst part is, I have a Pyrus Monarus, so the oppent can get a higher boost, I'm gonn abrawl right now, but I'll still be here. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:07, May 7, 2010 (UTC) edit Reply As Steve says, "Heyoo!".Abce2|''Free Lemonade 'only 25 cents.'' 02:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Borderlands....Never mind. Anyway, they could take us to court if we don't delete those pics. The law says, "An attorney will be provided." I just don't want the jury to rise to the Case of Abce2 vs. SpinMaster. Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''only 25 cents. 02:23, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :I sent them a reply saying "Rude." --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 05:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Just add @aol.com to my user name, here's my latest email: "YO!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SUE US, AND MAKE A NEW MONARUS!!!!!!'" --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 06:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) edit Answer. No, I don't. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) edit Signature Color How do you change the color of your sig? edit My wiki MY wiki is www.topsecret.wiki.com Ability Activate! AWESOMENESS! (talk) 16:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) edit GF Go to the teams wikia there is a tournameny edit Blog. Have you seen my new blog?????????????????????????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) edit Why yes... I am from Canada. Now in the US, but I go back there every so often Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 04:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) edit REply ...i got these edits for 42 days, maybe after a month or two i'll catch up. Thanks for the Shadow Aranaut. ''T.S.∞ | Infinity is Everything. 13:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's just like changing your picture, except, there's a tab that says 'Skin,' click it, the choose. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ Drago99, i'm coming. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ...for 4 and a half days i made 350 Edits. Maybe not tomorrow, not after a week... but after a Month. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) edit Hi Hi I'm Agent A's younger Brother... Call me... Masquerade! (talk) 03:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ Hi ! 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 03:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) edit Replies Sorry I'm so late getting back to you. Anyway, that thing on the top of your screen with the Petition stuff, that's called a Site Notice, it's for admins to use when the need to tell the whole Wikia. There is only one in a Wikia, excluding User Notice and IP Notice. Oh, and to be an admin, we're good with admins right now. Adminship isn't a rank, so I'm not going to be constantly promoting people. Cheers, Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''only 25 cents. 10:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ ...guess what?! I'm here. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 02:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Check out my new blog!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 00:09, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ...i did write you that i came. So, i came! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And i do not drink coffe. It's just that i have a shattered mind. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 00:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I updated the Story. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Lots of things, ceiling fan, roof, T.V., the sky, etc.. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) edit Did you? Did you see the new episode of Gundalian Invaders? its awesome. Get your stolens back?????????? (Wow, the headline was conviniant.) --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 02:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, check out the story for comedy. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ ...everywhere. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 10:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 38% are Images, 22% are Blog Comments, and 40% are text edits. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 10:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ ...you know, i think i got your strategy. Instead of correcting all mistakes at once, you edit them separatedly. Very well then. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 12:18, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...your Wiki is nice. And by the way, in a small country named Bulgaria Stoica is a Female name. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 12:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...eh, who cares. One day i get +100 Edits, one day you get +100 Edits. It's destiny. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 12:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Really?! Lol. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 12:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ...uh happy, or un-happy? 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 12:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I care deeply, becauses I'm the only one here in the morning. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) edit ☆ ...you may beat me, but you will never beat BlazeCanon15, Abce2 and Recgameboy. 2X☆∞ | Infinity is Everything. 13:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :"User talk:Drago99/Archive1." --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 13:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC)